


Get Off My Bed

by nimiumcaelo



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Everything is chill, M/M, Teenagers, brief mention of Thor - Freeform, hungry teenage boys (feat. doritos), just dudes bein guys. just guys bein dudes. just dudes bein gay. show me ur dick peter, this is a psa peter parker is gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 18:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15225306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimiumcaelo/pseuds/nimiumcaelo
Summary: Ned does not allow Peter on his bed, because, honestly, most of the time he's gross and dirty or sweaty or something....but maybe that whole no-Peters-on-the-bed rule should have an exception.





	Get Off My Bed

Peter crawled in through the window and landed with a _whump!_ on Ned’s bed.

“Hey.”

“Bro.”

“Yeah, man?”

“Bro, I don’t want to be mean, but you literally stink like dead things. Get off my bed.”

Peter sniffed the front of his suit. He reeled.

“Whew, okay, you’re right,” he choked out. “Lemme go change. Be right back.” He grabbed his backpack and left the room.

Ned heard the sound of the shower being turned on. Good. For all he knew, Peter actually had rolled in some dead things.

Ew. Definitely changing the sheets.

“How ‘bout now?” Peter asked, emerging from the steamy bathroom all shiny and clean. His hair was sticking to his forehead.

Ned sniffed the air. “You seem good to me. But no more beds, man. I don’t want your gross stuff all over where I sleep.”

“Fair enough.” Peter slumped down onto the floor by Ned’s feet. “But, hey, did you hear that new Taylor Swift album?”

 

~

 

Contrary to what some of his teachers might think, Ned was actually not in the habit of watching porn. Okay, well, there was that one time...but that was it. Honestly, he just never really felt the need, you know? I mean, hey, why bother watching some shaved blonde lady jiggle on a screen when you could watch your best friend do push-ups _upside-down on the ceiling_.

Wait, that came out wrong.

“Forty-one, forty-two, forty-three…” Peter huffed out.

Ned was timing him. Peter had said it was really strange to do them this way, but that you could get used to it pretty quickly. The real struggle was in remembering to  grip  the ceiling.

Peter’s face was a little flushed. He wasn’t wearing his suit, so Ned could see the muscles in his arms working. Up, down, up, down, up, down…

Peter paused. “How many was that, again?”

“Uh, what?”

“How many did I do? I forgot to count.”

“Oh, um… I dunno I think it was like sixty-something.”

“Oh. Okay. Well, whatever, I’m done now.”

Peter let go of the ceiling and landed splayed on the bed.

Ned shoved at his shoulder. “Hey,  Mr. Gross-and-sweaty , what did I say about no beds?”

“Fine,” Peter sighed. “You suck.” He rolled onto the floor.

 

~

 

“Argh,” Peter groaned, tossing the notebook away. “Screw English, honestly.”

Ned nudged him with his foot. “What? The essay?”

“Yes.” Peter flopped backwards onto the floor. “I hate essays. I can’t think of a conclusion.”

“Oh. Yeah. That sucks.”

“Did you finish yours?”

“Yeah.”

Peter sighed. “Thor doesn’t have to write dumb essays, is all I’m saying.”

Ned smiled at the thought of Thor writing an argumentative essay on the necessity of the American Revolution.  _That_ was an image.

“Do you want help with it?” Ned asked.

“No… I could probably come up with something, I dunno—my brain is just tired right now, you know?”

“Totally. Let’s do something else.”

“Like what?”

“I dunno, take a walk? It’s kinda nice out.”

Peter looked out the window at the sunny day. “’Kay. Let’s go get food, I’m hungry.”

 

They came back about half-an-hour later with a family sized bag of Doritos and a 16 oz bottle of Dr. Pepper.

“Okay, so read me what you’ve got for your conclusion,” Ned instructed as they sat down beside each other on the bed. “Lemme see if I can help.”

Peter grabbed his notebook and flipped to the correct garbled page. “ ‘The people of the American colonies were not as poorly treated as other colonials at the time. Many of the complaints issued against Great Britain were, in fact, unreasonable—taxing was not as great of a burden as it is often made out to be, and representation did exist.’…I just can’t figure out what to say next.” He grabbed a handful of chips.

“Okay, first, no food on the bed, dude, seriously?” Ned shoved Peter away. “And second, I think you need to say conclusively whether or not you think the revolution was necessary. You’ve gotta actually make a point, you know?”

Peter sighed from his place on the floor. “Yeah, that’s what Mr. Flor kept saying.”

“But otherwise it sounds pretty good.”

“You think?”

“Yeah. Now just fix it a bit.”

 

~

 

Ned pulled away. “Do you wanna…?”

Peter raised his eyebrows. “Oh, really? I thought you said I  _wasn’t allowed_ on your bed.”

“This is a completely different situation!”

“Uh-huh.”

Ned groaned. “Fine, fine. You’re allowed on my bed, okay? Just don’t get it all—like, grimy, you know?”

“Scouts’ honor,” Peter grinned.

“You’re not even a scout.”

“I was!”

“Yeah, when you were like, ten. That doesn’t count any more.”

“Once a scout, always a scout.”

Ned sighed. “Fine, okay, do you wanna maybe move on to something else?”

Peter bit at Ned’s neck. “Like using my new bed privileges?”

“Yes, exactly like that. Now shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> lol if u thought i'd include any sort of quality high school essay u were wrong my friend  
> i only write for funzies and grades and writing an american revolution essay is dumb  
> (but peter's thesis is based on one of my own yeet)  
> ***  
> comment if u want more peterned fics !!!!


End file.
